What Daughters Know
by OftheNewMoon
Summary: Third part of The Other Daughter, sequel to Time-Skip Travels. A foreign ninja is welcomed into Konoha for the purpose of creating allies, and later, the Shippuden timeline kicks off. What shenanigans will Kiritsu get the others into in a time of danger?
1. Introduction

**What Daughters Know: Sequel to The Other Daughter and Time-Skip Travels**

_Introduction: _

_A few weeks before Naruto's return to Konoha…_

Swallowing, Rin Barentain fidgeted, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi at her sides.

"Why in the hell did the old man order us to leave one of our own in a _rival_ village?" The black-haired Kumo-nin commented, her tone implying resentment.

"According to your grandfather, it'll make us stronger to be allies with Konoha, Kurotsuchi." Akatsuchi, with a kind smile, reminded her.

Rin stayed silent, pulling at her sleeves absentmindedly.

"At least you won't be getting into trouble with blowing stuff up in this town Rin, right?"

The short brunette looked to the other woman with surprise, and Kurotsuchi pointed at the buildings with a slight smile. "Wood is a lot harder to repair than stone, you know?"

"Oh, right." She nervously laughed, eyeing the large structures. 'At least its more _lenient_ here, according to the rumors anyway, and I can be free for the first time since _he _'left'.'

The other two laughed a bit more joyfully than her, making remarks about how difficult it would be to defend the village, and the interesting challenges Rin would face.

"Now, where's the ANBU that are supposed to pick you up Rin?" Kurotsuchi asked, and before the woman could respond, a shadow moved.

"Rin Barentain of Iwa, it is an honor."

The three looked up to see a short, medium-length and black-haired woman with startlingly gold eyes walk up to them, radiating authority alongside the busty Hokage.

"I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha." She said, then waved to the woman alongside her. "This is Shiru Ryuuchi, an excellent Genjutsu and Medical-Ninjutsu user."

Shiru nodded to Rin. "We welcome you to our village. I'll be your 'guardian' of sorts while you're here. If the three of you will be so kind, I'd like to show you the place you'll be staying while you're here."

Mildly curios, the other two followed an anxious Rin as she walked alongside the slightly solemn woman, heading to a residential area near the Hokage building.

"Now, this is a house used for visiting ninja from other Five Great Nations, but it's usually empty. There _might_ be a Suna-nin here on occasion, but its rare for anyone to be here." Shiru made a few hand-seals slowly so Rin could see them, unlocking the door. "That's the only way to get in or out of the place, even the windows have this 'Jutsu-sensitive lock' on them."

"Alright…" Rin looked down at her arms, and stopped rubing them, taking the first few steps into the appartment.

"Now, its not one of the smallest of places, but if any possible 'roommate' crouds you, theres a place for you to stay nearby when the need arises." Shiru said, walking around and checking the appliances.

"Thank you for arranging all this for Rin." Kurotsuchi murmured, taking a seat on the couch in the living space.

Akatsuchi went for the fridge, careful not to slam it shut when he took out a snack. "Its really nice of you."

"No problem." Shiru turned to the group. "Rin, I'll be visiting you in the morning. Your escorts will have to leave the village by nightfall if they wish to return to Iwagakure in time."

"Yes Shiru-sama."

With a nod, Shiru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurotsuchi seemed to fall behind Akatsuchi at the village gates.<p>

"I guess this'll be 'goodbye for now' then." She said hesitantly to Rin, who nodded.

"It has been an honor to be your companion Kurotsuchi-" Rin squeaked when the taller woman embraced her, shocked.

"Good luck with finding Deidara-niisan Rin, even if you have to bring him home in pieces." She whispered. "That asshole needs some sense knocked into him."

Still stunned, Rin was left alone as her old friends left, and she numbly walked to her apartment.

'He was right all along…' She realized, touching the small, clay spider on her choker necklace. 'Deidara, even when you're not here you prove me wrong…'

* * *

><p>'<em>What do you mean Kurotsuchi doesn't like you Rin? That's some bullshit, yeah.' Deidara laughed at the boyish preteen girl's shocked expression. <em>

'_But-but… She's so _mean_ to me!' She pouted. _

_Still chortling, Deidara put his forehead close to hers, smirking. She blushed. 'Maybe she's just jealous I share my art with you un…' _

_A grin crossed her lips. 'Maybe…'_

'_Now how about we blow up that fruit stand? He tried to get me arrested for not paying him enough for an apple the other day yeah…' _

_She smirked. 'Lets do it.' _

…

'_GODDAMN YOU KIDS! I'LL TELL THE TSUCHIKAGE MYSELF ABOUT THIS!' _

_The pair laughed until their sides ached, covered in bits and pieces of various fruits and their juices. _

* * *

><p>Shiru stood atop the gates, in full ANBU gear, watching Rin with narrowed ByakuSharingan eyes.<p>

'What could Rin want with Deidara? He's apart of Akatsuki according to our records that Jiraiya has gathered… but he has no family or friends from the past to speak of besides the Tsuchikage as his Sensei…'

Her gaze focused on the necklace, and her eyes faded back to their normal gold, widening. 'Now I see…'

Kakashi tapped on her shoulder. "Yo, what's got you this focused?"

Sighing, she turned to him. "I'm just checking on the Iwa-nin I'm going to be watching while she's here."

"She _was_ a companion of Deidara and the Tsuchikage's students, now bodyguards." He said, giving the raven-haired woman a sideways glance. "Are you worried she might be using Konoha's resources to find the Akatsuki member?"

Gaze going to the Copy-nin, she shook her head and moved her mask to the side so her face was visible. "With me in charge, she wouldn't get a hair in the right direction… but I know she's not after him in the way Hunter-nin and ANBU would be, I believe it will be fine."

"Well, these situations are easy enough to handle…" He nodded to himself about something. "Do you want to join my group at the bar? Kaori's going to be there, and thers no doubt that the rumors about Anko and Iruka are going to be proven true or false…"

"Hm…" Her expression became more relaxed and open, though it was only on the surface. "I think I shall join in… and add your endevors with Ayame to the mix of gossip."

He chuckled, and the pair disappeared into the shadows, both on separate 'missions' of their own before the night's plans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The character Rin Barentain belongs to a friend of mine called 'Pokerdragon' on Deviantart, who's Fanfiction account is 'Pokerdragon' as well. Rin is being featured in this story as a side character, and will only pop up in chapters featuring Konoha OC's like Kaori and Shiru for this reason. <strong>_

_**I won't be posting more of this until at **_**least **_**Christmas Break for me. I have exams in a few weeks and Thanksgiving this next week, so I won't be working much, but at least this is prof I'm alive.**_


	2. CH: 16 A Trip To Konoha Cut Short

**Chapter 16: A Trip to Konoha Cut Short**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now officially hitting the Shippuden Plotline :D_

* * *

><p>Kiritsu sighed with relief, dropping her backpack onto her bed. Stretching her arms, she eased off her ANBU gear and began to prepare for brief relaxation, hanging her mask in the closet and pulling the ties out of the braids in her hair.<p>

'The last mission went well,' She thought with a smile, touching the pendant that hung under her collar. 'I've been improving quite well over the last few missions, and have been focusing on my training rather than my 'mission'…'

She took a deep breath and sighed, combing her hair out with her fingers. 'My loyalty to Gaara is more important than my need to know my past… I'll talk to him about a schedule change in the morning…'

Getting into her normal clothes, she mildly considered going down to the kitchen and snatching a late night snack… when someone knocked on her door.

"What?" She asked lightly, glad to be dressed in civilian clothes when she opened mentioned door.

"Kiritsu-sama…. Gaara-sama and Kankuro-sama would like to see you in the dining room, they've been holding dinner back until you arrived." Matsuri said dryly.

"T-thank you for telling me Matsuri-san…" She said, surprised, walking out of the room behind the older girl, who seemed mildly irritated.

Gaara seemed to notice her first. _"Hello Kiritsu… I was told your mission went smoothly…"_

She nodded and took her seat between the two boys. "Sorry I didn't get to you… it's sort of late and I didn't want to interrupt anything, Panda-chan…"

He shrugged. _"Its fine, just don't worry about interrupting anything next time and simply give me the report personally…"_

She noted that there was someone missing from the table as we started to eat. "Uh… where is Temari?"

"In Konoha…" Kankuro said around the food he was stuffing in his face. "With the Lazy-ass…"

"Why?" Kiritsu looked mildly surprised. 'I haven't been gone _that_ long have I?"

"He," He pointed at Gaara, "Sent her as Suna's ambassador for the Chuunin Exams…"

"So she's going for business and pleasure?" She joked.

Gaara frowned, Kankuro snorting at the crack. _"You could call it that…"_

After finishing their food, Gaara walked around the mansion with the other two.

"_Now, with the exception of the meeting tomorrow, neither of you are required to do Shinobi duties. Enjoy a day off, my treat."_ He said calmly.

Kankuro shrugged, while Kiritsu looked mildly exited. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>In Konoha, Naruto was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand with Iruka. It still hurt from when Sakura punched him.<p>

"So Hinata's on a mission? That's too bad, dattebayo…" He said, and Hama-Tsu nodded.

"Kuernai-san told me a few weeks ago that they have a long-term mission…. I know Hinata-chan would love to see you if she could." She served ramen to the two of them. "Ever since me and Kiba started dating, I've spent a lot of time with her and the rest of the team, so I know that Hinata's going to be so happy to see you when they get back."

"I'll be happy too, dattebayo."

Iruka smiled. "You've grown up so much- a Chuunin with a high-class girlfriend. I'm surprised that Jiraiya hasn't tried to give you 'advice' on dating yet…"

Naruto's expression turned to one of discuss once he finished his ramen bowl. "He _has_."

His old teachers laughed while Hama-Tsu blushed.

She suddenly looked out through the ceiling of the shack. "Not that _you_ need advice Kakashi-sempai… I've heard from Ayame-ikoto tells me you're quite the… _date_."

Eyebrows rose, and Kakashi leaned around the corner and into the shack. "Well Hama-Tsu, I'm not sure what you're implying, but what I do on dates is my own business. People like to keep their personal lives private- take Iruka for example."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at the now-blushing man. "What've _you_ been doing Iruka-Sensei?"

"If you were in the village over the last few weeks, I'm sure you would've heard by now…" Hama-Tsu pursed her lips together, slightly trailing off. "Ino told me what Anko told _her_ first hand."

Iruka sweat-dropped, clearing his throat and sounding weak. "_Really_?"

"Almost the whole village knows." Kakashi added, and Iruka became more mortified.

"_Hey_! What does everybody know?" Naruto demanded, standing up.

With a sly grin, Hama-Tsu leaned over the counter and put her lips to his ear, whispering exactly what Iruka and Anko had been doing and were most likely still doing.

"_NANI?"_

* * *

><p>Kiritsu sipped a small glass of sake, sighing. 'Only ANBU's are allowed to drink underage… I don't usually indulge, but I've got this bad feeling that I can't shake…'<p>

Her conversation with Gaara before her and Kankuro had left the meeting earlier was burned in her mind for some unknown reason.

"_Are you sure you can't take just _one night_ off and hang out with me and Kankuro, Panda-chan?" She asked, playing with her necklace. "You don't get time off often…"_

_He shook his head. _"I can't, I'm the Kazekage you know."

_She pouted, but turned around and walked out, saying over her shoulder. "You deserve a break more than anyone I know for that reason…"_

Her stomach got suddenly sick, and she pushed the glass back with discust. "Niisan… I want to go back home…"

He sensed her dread and nodded, putting down some ryo before the two of them rushed out of the bar. Adrenaline rushing to her head, Kiritsu kept several feet ahead of Kankuro, steps faltering when she saw the horror on Baki's face, landing hard on the rooftop of the Kazekage building.

"What's going on?" She demanded, and he simply pointed to a fight occurring several feet above them.

"Akatsuki have infiltrated the village, one's fighting Gaara." He explained, worry in the back of his tone.

"Why is he fighting alone?" Her voice cracked.

Before he could answer, a large object dropped towards them, about to hit ground when sand stopped the explosion from destroying everything.

"… Shit…" Kankuro managed, and glancing over at him, she saw his charm made of Gaara's sand crumble."… He…. he can't fight much longer…"

Her blood running cold, she mindlessly began running towards the village gates at top speed, using her Flying Jutsu while crossing over large gaps between buildings, ignoring the voices calling her name and running footsteps of pursuers.

Explosions rocked her path, the entrance into the village seeming to get smaller the closer she got.

'_Not_ now, after all he's done… _please_ don't let it end now!' She thought, sprint slowing with the drop in adrenaline, confusion crossing her features when she saw the Akatsuki head in a strange direction once exiting the village. '… why would they be heading to Grass country?'

Hours passed, but she seemed to loose track of the Akatsuki members and Gaara within hours.

"Damn… should have taken that Hinter-nin training when it was offered…"

The sounds of battle were nearby, and Kankuro's drawl reached her ears. Numb, she ran towards it, to stumble when she heard an anguished grunt before picking up her speed.

'We still have time… I can get Kankuro to help me pursue them and…'

The second time that day, her heart stopped. Beaten, bruised, and bloodied, Kankuro was laying in the sand.

"N-niisan…." Her throat constricted, and she put her hands over the cuts on his chest, sensing a strange poison. 'If this is what they did to just Kankuro… Gaara…'

Panting hard, she sobbed. "Why Kami _why_? You took my _family_ and now _Kankuro_ and _Gaara_! Just _why_?"

Cautiously, she poured some chakra into him, slowing his circulatory system so that the poison wouldn't spread as quickly, waiting for a rescue team. By the time they arrived, she'd literally paled some from the lack of chakra, and didn't even acknowledge them moving her and Kankuro back to the village.

She was still numb as she kept Kankuro's heart-rate down, ordering people to send an alert to Konoha, and watching Chiyo try and fail to create an antidote for the poison.

'Naruto will make it all better since I can't… Naruto will make it all better when nobody else can… Naruto will make it all better because he always does even though he's an idiot…'

* * *

><p>Temari's eyes flashed open, searching for light and coming up empty when she glanced at the dark window. Since the sun rose earlier in Konoha than it did in Suna… it had to be at least five in the morning. So <em>what<em> had woken her up?

Feeling the warmth of Shikamaru's body besides her in the blankets, she slowly remembered the night before with a flushed face, _really_ uncomprehending the reason that she was so tense. At how comfortable she was, she shouldn't be feeling _dread_.

With a sigh, she resolved to go home to Suna today. She did _not_ want to leave her 'boyfriend' (though he should be called 'lover' now), but she felt she was being dragged away.

Sliding out of bed in a way only a kunoichi could, she dressed herself and kissed Shikamaru's forehead gently before gathering her things and climbing out the window. Within an hour, she'd cleared out all she'd taken to her Konoha apartment that she shared with the quiet but more permanent resident Rin. Done with a shower and becoming presentable, she headed towards the village gates just as the sun rose.

Stopping mid-step, she sensed _Shikamaru_ waiting in the shadows nearby.

"You're up early." She noted, smiling slightly at his yawn.

He smiled also. "So are you. What's the big rush to leave?"

'You didn't do anything wrong Shika-kun…' She thought. "I have this feeling I should get back to Suna and spend some time with my family… Plus there isn't much for me to do until the third round anyway…"

He nodded, understanding completely, but using Shadow Manipulation to drag her into the shadows he was hiding in and kissing her deeply. "I'd best lead you out then… It's a pain in the ass, but also my job so…"

She just smirked, and the two walked together to the village gates, with him watching her continue on out of the village and down the road.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baa-chan<em>, _why_ did you call us so _early_?" Naruto demanded with a yawn, rubbing his eyes, jacket not yet zipped in his rush to get dressed.

Tsunade sighed, leaning foreword and resting her forehead in her hands. It _was_ and early call, but for good reason. "… There's an emergency in Suna and you've been requested to help…"

Though Kakashi stayed calm, the two Chuunin snapped to alertness.

"What's happened to Gaara?" Naruto demanded.

"Akatsuki infiltrated Suna and the Kazekage was captured during the attack." Tsunade said, glad he was paying attention despite the reasons for it. "While his current location is unknown, Kiritsu-sama and Kankuro-sama are reported in critical condition after their individual attempts to rescue the Kazekage."

Naruto paled slightly. "… Kiri-chan and Gaara's brother are hurt…?"

She nodded gravely.

"What's our mission then Mistress Tsunade?" Sakura asked, a determined glint in her eye. 'I'm not the closest with the Suna-nin like Naruto, but it's vital we help them out and friends and allies…'

"Give medical treatment where needed, then assist the Suna-nin in retrieving Gaara from Akatsuki's hold." They nodded. "This mission is S-ranked. I'll send the next available team after you, but leaving now is priority. Go!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, and the three left to the gates.

"Hey, Temari just left town, didn't she?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura gave him a curious look, mildly irritated.

'She _really _'needs' her boyfriend…' Naruto shook his head. "She might know a faster way to Suna, and will be totally willing to help us since it's her family that's in danger! How about we hurry up and catch up to her!"

The two gave him mildly surprised looks.

"Wow Baka, not a bad idea…"

"Yeah, yeah. I have my moments, dattebayo- OW" He complained when the pinkette hit him upside the head.

"Come on you two, lets just get going and find Temari." Kakashi said calmly, and the two cut their bickering so they could run faster.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench at a roadside teashop, Temari stared with widened eyes at the broken teacup, remembering her feelings of dread from earlier that morning and assuming the worst when a familiar yell reached her ears.<p>

"_Temari_!" Naruto shouted, surprising her enough for her to turn and face the fast-approaching group. "Kiri-chan and Kankuro got hurt really badly, and Gaara's been captured by the Akatsuki!"

Her eyes widened even further, she stood quickly and began to run with the group. "Tell me everything you know as we travel, I can show you the fast way so there's no delay!"

He explained how Tsunade had called them and gave them their mission, Sakura and Kakashi occasionally giving input if he made an error or left something out. Even when they saw a sand-storm brewing in the desert, they didn't stop.

'For Gaara and the others…' They seemed to think, and arrived in Suna by the next morning.

In the hospital, Temari almost went weak at the knees seeing Kiritsu exhausted yet alive, holding tightly onto Kankuro's limp form.

The small girl's facial markings and skin had lightened, but it went ignored as Sakura took control of the medics, Naruto lifting her into his arms and pulling her out of the emergency room despite her weak protests. In fact, he began to gently rock her in his arms, face determined.

"Sakura-chan will heal him… then we'll be able to save Gaara…" He murmured into her ear. "It's okay now Kiri-chan, dattebayo…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this and are having a wonderful beginning to the holidays ^^<strong>


End file.
